


[podfic] Drive Until You Lose the Road

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has no idea where they're going, and he doesn't really care. He just keeps heading west, following Dean's lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Drive Until You Lose the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drive Until You Lose the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Text Link:** fanfic [Drive Until You Lose the Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22478) written by [musesfool](http://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p) (also [here on LJ](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/1375781.html))  
 **Length/size:** 2366 words, 14:42 min, 7MB  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?c5y097coaylx3aq) or [mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?5wzgxd3651o072c)  
audiofic archive: [mb4](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/drive-until-you-lose-road-audiobook) & [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/drive-until-you-lose-road)  
 **Author's Summary:** He has no idea where they're going, and he doesn't really care. He just keeps heading west, following Dean's lead.  
 **Podficcer's notes:** Recorded for the 'Close Quarters' challenge at [the cakehole-club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/)  
  



End file.
